Powrót do domu
by NiinaX
Summary: Obalanie mitu narnijskiego. Incest.


**Powrót do domu**

Jest późno w nocy, gdy Piotr przychodzi do jej komnaty i bez słowa kładzie głowę na jej kolanach. Zuzanna o nic nie pyta, tylko uspokajająco gładzi go po włosach i masuje kark. Czeka, aż brat zechce wyjaśnić, co się właściwie stało.

Piotr milczy tak długo, że Zuzannie drętwieją ręce i kolana, nie śmie jednak odezwać się ani słowem, nadal też głaska go po głowie. W końcu Piotr przerwa ciszę, ale czyni to prawie szeptem, tak cicho, że Zuzanna ledwo słyszy jego słowa.

- Och, Zuziu, Zuziu! Tak bardzo chcę wrócić do domu!

Zuzanna czuje lodowaty uścisk w żołądku. Odkąd przybyli do Narnii, Piotr nie zwracał się do niej tym zdrobnieniem, nigdy też nie wypowiedział na głos tych słów, które oboje mieli ściśnięte pod językiem. Ruchy jej dłoni zamierają, nie wie, co powinna powiedzieć. Czuje tylko paniczny strach, Piotr się poddał, nie ma więc dla nich ratunku.

Następnej nocy Piotr znów przychodzi do Zuzanny, tym razem jest opanowany. Siada na podłodzie, plecami opierając się o brzeg łóżka. Po chwili wahania, Zuzanna siada naprzeciw niego. Kiedy widzi jego oczy – _oczy starca_, uświadamia sobie – ledwo powstrzymuje rozpaczliwy krzyk. Zaciska zęby, a jęk więźnie jej w gardle.

- Wczoraj znów byłem panem życia i śmierci – mówi Piotr, po chwili milczenia. – Skazywałem ludzi, Zuziu.

Zuzanna nic nie mówi, bojąc się, że głos zdradzi, jak bardzo jest przerażona. _Właściwie_, myśli, to _Narnia nauczyła mnie uczucia strachu._

- Zuziu – Piotr kontynuuje, ale Zuzanna chciałaby, żeby przestał już mówić. Nie może tego słuchać. – Powiedz mi, co ja mogę wiedzieć o życiu? Mam siedemnaście lat.

- Jesteś Wielkim Królem Narnii – mówi mu w końcu, przez zaciśnięte wargi. Jej głos drży, tak bardzo, że nie ufa sobie na tyle, by powiedzieć coś więcej.

Piotr śmieje się ostro. Nie jest to śmiech, który pamięta z domu. Z Anglii. Wtedy Piotr śmiał się spontanicznie, dźwięcznie i słodko. Teraz jego śmiech jest obcy, gorzki i smutny. Słychać w nim echa rozpaczy.

- A ty jesteś Królową Łagodną, Zuziu – mówi tylko, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie. Zuzanna nie wytrzymuje długo tego spojrzenia, spuszcza wzrok. Zbyt dobrze zna Piotra, zbyt dobrze wykształciła dyplomatyczną umiejętność czytania między wierszami, dokładnie więc zrozumie, co właściwie Piotr chce jej powiedzieć.

- I masz szesnaście lat – kończy Piotr, a ona wolno kiwa głową. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili podnosi wzrok, patrząc na Piotra i zastanawiając się nad pytaniem, które chciała mu zadać.

- Myślisz... – ucina, niepewna, czy powinna o to pytać. Piotr patrzy na nią, unosząc brwi, więc Zuzanna decyduje się zapytać.

- Myślisz, że rodzice za nami tęsknią?

Zanim jeszcze kończy mówić, już żałuje, że to zrobiła. Oczy Piotra zasnuwa taka gorycz, której nigdy nie chciałaby oglądać w oczach brata. Przeklina się w myślach, naprawdę nie musiała zaczynać tego tematu. Przecież zna odpowiedź.

- Wiesz przecież, że nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, że nas nie ma. – Głos Piotra jest lodowaty i obcy. Zuzanna wzdryga się na jego dźwięk, nagle robi jej się przeraźliwie zimno.

Nie odzywa się więcej, kuląc się w sobie i żałując, że ta rozmowa w ogóle się rozpoczęła. Wiele razy zastanawiała się przecież, czy może to coś zmienić, sprawić, że poczują się lepiej. Na to pytanie też zna odpowiedź.

Siedzą więc naprzeciw siebie w milczeniu i żadne z nich nie ma pojęcia ile to może trwać. Godzinę? Pięć? A może minęła już doba?

Dopiero, gdy Łucja wpada do komnaty siostry, informując, że kolacja za chwilę będzie gotowa, Piotr uświadamia sobie, że minęło nie więcej niż czterdzieści minut. Uśmiecha się do Zuzanny, ale ona widzi bardziej grymas niż uśmiech. _Przeklęty jest czas Narnii_, myśli i patrząc na Piotra, wie, że on pomyślał dokładnie o tym samym.

Zuzanna zauważa, że Piotr coraz częściej opuszcza zamek, udając się na samotne konne przejażdżki. Ponieważ ona nigdy nie chciała podejmować królewskich decyzji, ich zdecydowana większość spada na barki Edmunda, który radzi sobie nadzwyczaj świetnie.

Łucja spędza mnóstwo czasu z panem Tumnusem, prawie nigdy nie można zastać jej na Ker-Paravel. Zuzanna wcale jej się nie dziwi – zamek jest zimny i obcy. Kiedy chodzi samotnie długimi korytarzami, echa jej kroków rozchodzą się daleko w przestrzeń, a jej wydaje się, że słyszy w uszach rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc.

Zastanawia się wtedy, czy to jej wyobraźnia, czy jednak rzeczywistość. Kiedy zapytała Piotra, ten skrzywił się nieznacznie, i jego oczy znów stały się zimne jak lód.

- Kiedyś i my będziemy tym echem – powiedział i Zuzanna pamięta, jakie miała wtedy dreszcze, od tych słów i lodowatego tonu jego głosu.

Zuzanna czuje się tak przeraźliwie samotna, że następnym razem, gdy Piotr wyjeżdża z zamku, bierze swojego konia i podąża za nim. Nie ma zamiaru się ukrywać, więc przyśpiesza i dogania go dość szybko, jej wierzchowiec jest o wiele bardziej rączy niż jego kary ogier.

- Ścigasz się? – krzyczy do niego, odwracając głowę w szaleńczym pędzie. Jej słowa niesie wiatr.

Piotr podejmuje wyzwanie i piętami przynagla konia do szybszego biegu. Nie ma jednak żadnych szans Zuzanną. Kiedy już wydaje mu się, że ją dogoni, ona przyśpiesza i Biała Gwiazda z łatwością zostawia Farmira daleko z tyłu. W końcu Piotr daje za wygraną i krzyczy do niej, że ma już dość.

Zatrzymują się obok wijącej się rzeki, pod rozłożystymi konarami dębu. Puszczają konie wolno, tak by mogły odpocząć i znaleźć najlepsze miejsce na popas. Nie są to mówiące zwierzęta, ale dość inteligentne i wierne, by nie obawiać się ich bezmyślnej ucieczki.

Zuzanna kładzie się wprost na wilgotnej trawie i głęboko wdycha świeże powietrze. Piotr kładzie się tuż obok niej, niemal stykają się ramionami.

- Zauważyłeś, że Edmund radzi sobie coraz lepiej na tronie? – pyta Zuzanna, odwracając twarz, by móc popatrzeć mu w oczy.

- Tak, Edmund uważa, że dzięki temu dostanie rozgrzeszenie – kpiąco odpowiada Piotr. – Wydaje mu się, że będąc dobrym, a przede wszystkim ciągle obecnym królem, zdobędzie sobie szacunek i akceptację, za którymi nadal tęskni.

- Przecież mu wybaczono – protestuje Zuzanna. – Dawno temu. Aslan…

- Och, Zuziu – przerywa jej Piotr, a jego głos znów staje się twardy i ostry. – Czy naprawdę myślisz, że to ma jakieś znaczenie? Nie Aslanem rządzimy, nie jego akceptacji pragnie Edmund.

Zuzanna nie mówi nic więcej, ale już rozumie, co chciał powiedzieć Piotr_. Nigdy jeszcze żaden Narnijczyk nie był moim przyjacielem_, myśli i tylko upewnia się w twierdzeniu, że oni nigdy nie będą niczym więcej niż Córkami Ewy i Synami Adama.

Pozostają nad rzeką aż do wieczora, żadne z nich nie ma ochoty wracać. To, że są sami, i nie muszą niczego udawać, mówić czy robić coś, bo tak wypada, sprawia, że rozluźniają się i momentami udaje się im nawet szczerze roześmiać.

Jedzą dzikie jabłka i leżą w trawie, nie potrzebują słów, by czuć się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie.

W końcu Zuzanna bierze swój łuk, z którym nigdy się nie rozstaje i dla przyjemności zaczyna celować w żołędzie, wciąż wyznaczając sobie trudniejszy cel. Kiedy tak stoi, wyprostowana i dumna, jej oczy błyszczą, a usta są lekko rozchylone, zdradzając największe skupienie, Piotr patrzy na nią z zachwytem i nie może opanować uczucia podziwu.

Kiedy Zuzanna nudzi się i odkłada łuk, podchodzi do Piotra, on wstaje i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyciąga rękę, kciukiem dotykając jej policzka.

- Jesteś piękna – mówi.

Zuzanna drży od tych słów, czuje napływ gorąca i na jej twarzy natychmiast pojawiają się rumieńce. Ponieważ Piotr szybko zabiera dłoń i nie mówi nic więcej, postanawia już nigdy nie myśleć o tym, co poczuła.

Nie może jednak dotrzymać swojego przyrzeczenia, bo Piotr przychodzi do jej komnaty jeszcze tej samej nocy. Zuzanna stoi przed lustrem w jedwabnym szlafroku i rozczesuje długie włosy. Ma naprawdę piękne włosy, to zawsze była jej duma.

- Piotr? – zaczyna, ale nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, bo on podchodzi do niej, z dziwnym wyrazem zdecydowania w oczach, bierze jej twarz w swoje dłonie i całuje ją tak, jak brat siostry nigdy nie powinien całować.

Zuzanna spina wszystkie mięśnie, czuje, że szumi jej w uszach, nie ma jednak dość siły, by to powstrzymać. Oddaje pocałunek, pozwalając, by dłonie Piotra powędrowały do paska jej szlafroka, rozwiązując go lekko.

Piotr przerywa pocałunek, patrzy jej w oczy, a Zuzanna sapie z wrażenie. W oczach Piotra jest gorycz, większa, niż kiedykolwiek widziała. Gorycz, zmieszana z czymś jeszcze. Zuzannie zdaje się, że to czułość, a jej ogrom jest nie do opisania.

- Co my robimy? – pyta go, opierając się czołem o jego policzek. – Piotrze! Nie można nam. Jesteś moim bratem.

- Ty jesteś moją siostrą – odpowiada tylko Piotr i po chwili dodaje – i Królową Łagodną.

Zuzannie przypomina się ostatnia ich rozmowa, gdy ją tak nazwał i znów w jej oczach pojawia się tamten strach.

- Nie zostanie nam wybaczone – szepce Zuzanna, a Piotr kiwa głową.

- Wszystko co czynisz w Narnii, w końcu staje się grzechem. Nie ma nikogo, kto da nam rozgrzeszenie. To przecież my mamy prawo, by je dawać innym. Śmierć albo życie. Wygnanie bądź więzienie. Odebrać żonie męża, czy nie odebrać? – śmieje się gorzko, ale jego śmiech nie przypomina śmiechu. Jest raczej jak urywany jęk.

- Nawet teraz Edmund podejmuje takie decyzje - dodaje jeszcze i całuje ją w odsłonięte ramię. Zuzanna stwierdza, że jego głos także brzmi staro. _Piotr ma siedemnaście lat_, myśli nielogicznie, bo przecież to nie ma nic wspólnego, z sytuacją, w której się znajdują.

- Czuję się taki samotny, Zuziu – mówi Piotr i przytula ją do siebie mocno, zrzucając z jej ramion jedwabny szlafrok.

Zuzanna wyciąga koszulę z jego spodni i dotyka dłoni nagich placów Piotra.

- Obiecuję, że w końcu wrócimy do domu – szepce cicho, czując, że pod powiekami zbierają jej się łzy. Nie zamierza jednak płakać. _Dziś będę kochać się z własnym bratem_, myśli.

Zuzanna ma nadzieję, że tak wielki grzech nie zostanie zlekceważony i w końcu przybędzie Ten, który jako jedyny może dać im rozgrzeszenie. I pokutę. Wygnanie z raju.


End file.
